Kita Adalah Luka
by dedalujagat
Summary: Bagi Sakura, hidupnya yang sekarang berpusat hanya pada kebahagiaan dan kesejahteraan putrinya. Ia bersumpah untuk memberikan seluruh hidupnya kepada Sarada, meski itu sama saja mengorek luka dan memotong jantungnya.


**Kita Adalah Luka**

_"Aku ingin mengabu saja,_  
_menyublim,_  
_bahkan kalau mungkin moksa,_  
_menghilang tanpa jejak._  
_Sehingga tidak perlu mengalami seluruh kesakitan dan kelukaan ini."_  
_—Dian Nafi._

* * *

Tetapi Sakura lupa. Dia tidak sakit. Begitu pula Sasuke. Mereka terluka, tetapi tidak sakit. Gadis kecil ini adalah segala obat yang mereka butuhkan.

_-SasuSakuSara-_

**A/N: Ini adalah fanfic SasuSaku yang paling terakhir yang kubuat, ditulis sekitar tahun 2018. Aku ada fandom Sasusaku sudah lama, dari tahun 2015 meski baru sekarang memutuskan mengunggah ulang semua fanfic yang kubuat di platform ini. Sebelumnya, aku menulis di fanpageku sendiri di Facebook, bisa kalian cek di halaman berjudul "Sasusaku Fanpage by ND" di sini aku hanya merepost ulang cerita**_-_**cerita lamaku, yang bukan hanya di fandom Sasusaku juga, aku pun merepost ulang ceritaku yang sebelumnya kuunggah di Wattpadku, dengan fandom Harry Potter. **

**Credit to Masashi Kishimoto. Latar Canon. Enjoy The Story fellas!**

* * *

Di mata anak perempuan itu, Sakura menemukan kekuatan yang dicarinya. Wanita itu menemukan setitik terang yang menawarkan harapan, justru dari netra petang yang berlabuh dan menurun di netra anak perempuan itu.

Dalam lembah berisi batu obsidian itu, Sakura menemukan keyakinan yang menentramkan hatinya. Ia sempat bertanya-tanya, mengisi seluruh relung perasaannya dengan logika dan berusaha menggeser untaian kata yang meluncur pedas dari nuraninya, tetapi tetap saja; mata anak perempuan itu adalah lautan merkuri yang menawarkan segala jawaban yang bertahun-tahun dicarinya.

Sakura tahu dia tidak sakit. Ia terluka, suaminya juga terluka, tetapi anak perempuan ini, yang dua bulan lagi genap berusia 6 tahun, tidaklah sakit. Dia cantik, dia bahagia. Sakura bersumpah akan menjamin keamanan dan kenyamanan anak perempuan ini, meskipun jika ia meminta jantung atau paru-parunya, Sakura mau.

* * *

"Mama?"

Sakura jatuh dalam kesadaran ketika suara sehalus sutra itu memanggilnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata, bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam yang menatapnya setajam elang. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana rupa papa?"

"Apa?"

Sakura yakin telinganya tidak salah dengar, karena anak perempuannya itu kini mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, dongkol dengan sikapnya yang selalu sama ketika anak itu menanyakan papanya; pura-pura tuli. Sarada diam di tempatnya berdiri. Rambut hitamnya diikat dua dan tangan kanannya memegang krayon ketika Sakura menyadari anaknya itu menatapnya dengan netra yang berapi-api. Namun hati Sakura langsung menghangat ketika ia menyadari, di detik wanita itu mengerjapkan mata, ada luka kecil yang tersorot dalam obsidian Sarada.

"Sensei memberiku tugas menggambar keluarga. Mama bilang aku punya papa. Jadi aku ingin menggambarnya."

Sakura biasanya jengah jika Sarada mulai bertanya-tanya tentang papanya, tetapi kali ini, dengan sebelah tangan kotor karena krayon dan mata hitam yang entah bagaimana bersinar sangat masygul, sudut hati Sakura terhentak menyakitkan. Ia menjawab lirih, "Ya, Sarada. Tentu saja kau punya papa."

"Lalu seperti apa dia?"

Seperti apa? Sakura tertegun, untuk sekian kali. Seperti apa bentuk suaminya sekarang? Ingatannya soal Sasuke 6 tahun lalu masih segar dalam kotak memorinya, seolah-olah Sakura tidak pernah memimpikannya saja. Tetapi dalam waktu yang berderik pelan-pelan hingga terbang sejauh 6 tahun? Apakah Sasuke tidak ada yang berubah.

Sakura ingin sekali tidak menjawab, tetapi mulutnya mengingkari. "Papa tinggi dan tampan. Rambutnya hitam. Matanya hitam. Sama seperti Sarada."

Sorot terluka yang berputar dalam obsidian Sarada hilang, terhapus raut tidak percaya dan anak perempuan itu menatap ibunya antusias. Sepanjang hidupnya selama 6 tahun, ini pertama kalinya mama menceritakan soal papa. "Apakah papa bisa jutsu goukakyu? Paman Naruto bilang papaku bisa melakukannya."

Baka Naruto. Sakura berdecak dalam hati. Apakah selama Sarada pergi berkunjung ke rumah Boruto, Naruto menceritakan sesuatu dengannya? "Ya tentu, dia bisa."

"Apakah papa bisa Raikiri? Seperti Kakashi-sensei?"

"Tentu Sarada,"

"Apakah papa bisa—"

"Sarada, kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan tugasmu? Kau tidak perlu tahu semua jutsu yang papamu mampu kuasai hanya untuk menggambar rupanya, bukan?" Sakura melihat bibir Sarada melengkung cemberut, dan sorot antusias dalam matanya menghilang seketika. Gadis kecilnya itu tampak tidak puas, tapi Sakura sendiri merasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang dan seolah-olah ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya. Membicarakan Sasuke membuat tubuhnya bergetar karena kerinduan, yang makin lama membuatnya kewalahan.

"Mama," Sarada, yang kini duduk di meja ruang tamu mendongak dan menatapnya dari balik tangan yang berlumur krayon. Ia menatapnya sekilas, dan Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya apa lagi jenis pertanyaan yang akan putri semata wayangnya itu tanyakan. Tetapi Sarada rupanya hanya berkata, "Aku haus."

"Kau mau ocha dingin?"

"Hangat saja, ma." Sakura baru akan berdiri dan beranjak ke dapur untuk memberinya teh, sebelum Sarada melanjutkan, "Mama?"

"Ya?"

"Minggu depan aku ulang tahun, bukan?" ucap Sarada malu-malu. Sakura menunggu dengan sabar, "Aku mau hadiah."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Kau mau apa? Kita bisa membelinya di—"

"Aku mau papa datang saat ujian jutsu," sahut gadis kecil itu lugas. Senyum Sakura lenyap mendengar kesungguhan dalam suaranya, "Bisakah mama sampaikan padanya? Jika papa sibuk, tidak apa-apa hanya datang saat aku ujian saja. Itu hanya akan memakan waktu 15 menit, papa bisa pergi misi lagi."

Melihat pengharapan dalam mata putrinya, Sakura tahu sekarang adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk memberikan jantungnya, tepat ketika kepala merah mudanya mengangguk pelan.

* * *

"Kau tahu dia ada di Suna sekarang," Naruto duduk di kursinya, dengan kopi hitam mengepul dari cangkir di ujung meja. Laki-laki pirang itu menatap Sakura prihatin dari sudut matanya, "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Jika dia memilih pulang sebelum misi selesai, sama saja dia gagal."

"Sial, aku tahu," Sakura gelisah di tempatnya duduk, memandang Naruto, sahabatnya yang bodoh itu, dengan tatapan jengkel, "Aku hanya bertanya... bisakah dia datang sebentar saja? Sarada yang menginginkannya."

"Bisakah kau menjelaskannya kepada Sarada?"

"Dia baru enam tahun," Sakura merasakan perih menusuk-nusuk dadanya, menimbulkan luka hangat yang kembali berdarah di atas luka lamanya yang bahkan belum mengering, "Dia hanya tahu papanya pergi misi. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bentuk papanya!"

Keduanya tahu jika mereka menemui jalan buntu. Namun keduanya tahu, sulit untuk menyampaikan satu sama lain, karena itu sama saja mengatakan keputusasaan mereka.

Naruto akhirnya menyudahi keheningan itu. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa membantumu kali ini."

Sakura menghela nafas, membayangkan ia pulang ke rumah, hanya untuk menemukan mata obsidian putrinya yang memandangnya penuh kekecewaan. "Berapa lama lagi misi Sasuke?"

"7 tahun dari sekarang, kira-kira." Jawaban gamang Naruto membuat hatinya tertawa mengenaskan. Bahkan belum setengahnya dari misi Sasuke terlewat, tetapi Sarada sudah begitu merindukannya.

"Bisakah kau.." Naruto menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan dari bibir ranum Sakura, tetapi wanita itu memilih menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah-olah gagasan yang baru saja terlewat dalam kepalanya adalah hal konyol. Ia justru mengatakan, "Bisakah kau membantuku membujuk Sarada? Katakan sesuatu untuk meredakan kekecewaannya."

* * *

Dia tahu Naruto gagal ketika sore itu, pulang dari sekolah, Sakura menemukan Sarada menangis sambil mencoret-coret buku gambarnya dengan krayon.

Semua orang tahu tabiat Sarada. Karena terlahir dari ayah 'mantan penjahat', semua orang menjadi simpati dan memperlakukan gadis kecil itu dengan cara yang sangat manis. Sarada tumbuh periang dan ceria seperti Sakura, namun juga mewarisi watak keras kepala dan kemauan keras yang sangat dikenal menempel dengan Uchiha yang lain, Sasuke. Jika Sasuke akan marah dan mendendam jika tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, maka Sarada akan menangis dan membuat semua orang tidak rela melihatnya.

Di tempatnya berdiri, sebagai ibu yang melahirkannya, ada serpihan kaca yang Sakura rasakan tengaj disiramkan tangan imajiner ke seluruh rongga hatinya hingga rontok dan semakin berdarah.  
"Papa tidak datang!" Sarada terisak, ia mencoret-coret krayonnya di atas gambar laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut hitam yang Sakura yakini adalah gambaran imajinasi Sarada soal Sasuke. "Paman Sai dan Paman Naruto datang! Mama harus lihat bagaimana wajah gembira Boruto tadi! Ia menunjukkan jutsu yang sulit dan paman Naruto bertepuk tangan untuknya!"

"Bukankah paman Naruto juga datang untukmu? Dia wali Sarada, bukan?"

"Tapi aku hanya mau papa!" Sarada menangis semakin kencang, memamerkan wajah cantiknya yang bersimbah air mata. Kini tangan imajiner itu bukan hanya menyebar pecahan kaca, namun meremas hatinya sangat kuat hingga terasa nyeri. "Sarada ingin papa! Meskipun Sarada tidak pernah lihat papa, Sarada mencintainya! Apa papa tidak mencinta Sarada? Kenapa dia tidak datang?"  
Sakura terlalu fokus dengan lukanya sendiri hingga tidak sadar Sarada meraub buku gambarnya dan berlari ke kamar, menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Wanita itu tidak ambil pusing, karena ia tahu gadis kecilnya hanya tengah membutuhkan waktunya sendiri. Ketika Sarada marah dan kecewa akan sesuatu, Sakura sudah terlalu paham jika membiarkannya sendirian adalah opsi terbaik untuk membantu anaknya itu tetap tenang dan akhirnya menyerah dalam kungkungan emosi negatif tersebut.

Wanita itu hanya perlu fokus kepada lukanya sekarang. Ia hanya perlu menaruh perhatian pada hatinya yang sobek dan hancur. Ia luka karena rindu. Kini Sakura menyadari, iapun terluka karena melihat anak perempuannya terluka.

Ia baru sadar, untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke ternyata terlewat sulit. Bahkan lebih sulit dari jantung maupun hidupnya sendiri, yang mana sudah ia sumpahkan akan ia serahkan pada Sarada jika anak itu memintanya.

* * *

"Kau tahu angka 6 itu angka yang buruk, berhubungan dengan hal-hal gaib. Bersyukurlah aku sudah melewatinya." Inojin menunjuk lilin ulang tahun Sarada yang berbentuk 6.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau terlalu banyak membaca cerita horor. Kau bahkan masih enam tahun sekarang, baka!" Boruto mendorong kepala Inojin, sebelum keduanya lekas adu mulut soal teori horor angka enam, tetapi Sarada tidak mau memperhatikan mereka. Kepalanya menunduk dan gadis kecil itu menatap kue ulang tahunnya yang memang tertancap lilin angka 6. Mungkin benar kata Inojin, 6 angka yang buruk. Ia tetap tidak bisa bertemu papa meskipun usianya sudah menyentuh angka 6.

Pesta kecil-kecilan itu diadakan di rumah, Sakura sendiri kerepotan menyiapkannya di sela-sela pekerjaannya di rumah sakit, dan ia harus berakhir kecewa karena Sarada tidak tampak senang meskipun teman-temannya yang datang memberinya kado-kado yang besar. Wanita itu tersenyum kecut. Sungguh ironi, kado yang sebenarnya paling Sarada inginkan justru tidak tersedia.

"Halo! Tolong jangan bicara sendiri, " Naruto, yang Sakura tunjuk sebagai pembawa acara (karena dia konyol dan bodoh, perpaduan sempurna untuk membuat anak-anak tertawa, bukan?) tengah melotot ke sekumpulan teman Sarada di pojok ruangan, "Hei yang di sana, jangan berbicara aneh-aneh, oke? Tolong tatap aku dengan mata kalian, jangan pan— Boruto! Tidak ada yang mengijinkan siapapun mencolek roti ulang tahun Sarada! Kau juga Inojin! Ya Tuhan!"  
"Oke diam. Aku bawa kado spesial untuk Sarada," Naruto membersihkan kerongkongannya. Anak-anak sudah rapi dan diam, sementara Sarada mendongak, memamerkan Naruto wajah yang tidak bahagia, tetapi ia tahu sopan santun. Mama sudah mengajarinya soal memberi respek kepada orang lain, sehingga Sarada tetap menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang berminat. "Kau harus membukanya sekarang!"

Seseorang datang dari pintu. Itu hanya kurir biasa. Ia membawa kotak besar dengan bungkus peach asal-asalan yang Sakura curigai ia dan Hinata sendiri yang membuatnya.

Sarada maju dengan tepuk tangan yang riah. Kotak itu berisi boneka yang super besar, bentuknya beruang dengan warna ungu yang manis dan untuk sesaat, Sarada tersenyum senang. Paduan antara warna merah gembira di pipi Sarada dan sorot mata antusias dan berterimakasih yang ditujukan pada Naruto membuat dada Sakura menghangat sedikit.  
Putrinya senang. Apapun tidak jadi soal, karena putrinya senang.

Saat itulah, ketika Naruto memberitahunya jika boneka beruang itu bisa merekam suara, perhatian Sakura teralih ke seseorang yang masih berdiri di pintu.

Kurir itu masih diam di sana. Harusnya dia sudah pergi ketika sudah selesai mengantarkan barang. Mata Sakura menyipit ketika dilihatnya si kurir tersenyum. Di bawah topi hitamnya, Sakura menemukan mata yang menatap putrinya dengan senyum trenyuh.

Ada luka yang menyayat ketika Sakura sadar siapa dia. Tubuhnya tidak mungkin membohongi matanya, meskipun sekarang rambutnya lebih pendek dan jauh lebih kurus. Badannya sama tegapnya. Ia bisa melihat lengkungan bisep yang kuat di lengannya, bisep yang sama yang memeluk pinggangnya 6 tahun lalu, lengan yang sama yang selalu menggugah, menawarkan rasa aman.

Ketika ia mendongak, pecah segala dunia.  
Ia tahu laki-laki yang tengah menyamar sebagai kurir itu adalah Sasuke. Ia memiliki mata obsidan sama yang sering dilihatnya dalam mata Sarada. Namun lebih dari itu, Sakura tahu itu dia karena cara Sasuke menatapnya... sepintas mengingatkannya dengan dirinya sendiri. Tatapan yang sama dengan yang Sakura lihat pada matanya sendiri, di depan cermin.

"Sasuke?"  
Bisik kecil yang meluncur dari mulut Sakura rupanya sekuat mantra dalam menyenyapkan ruangan yang bising itu. Rupanya nama Sasuke memiliki efek yang kuat, memberikan atensi berbahaya yang terlalu berbahaya jika ditahan.

Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya. Senyum yang sama, kaku dan datar, tetapi matanya yang kelam itu menawarkan kehangatan dan kerinduan. Seolah-olah ingin menunjukkan betapa terlukanya mereka akan kekangan waktu san takdir, cinta mereka masih hangat dan kukuh. Dian pelitanya tetap terang meskipun diterpa badai dan hujan.

Sakura selalu mengira jika ia akan memeluk Sasuke pertama kali ketika laki-laki itu kembali ke Konoha. Tetapi sekarang, Sarada sudah menjauhkan boneka beruang besarnya. Ia berlari kepada Sasuke, yang disambut suaminya itu dengan pelukan yang kuat dan menyambut.

"Papa!"

Gadis kecil itu tidak canggung sama sekali. Ia tersenyum manis. Mulai mengoceh beberapa hal sementara Ino dan Hinata memilih membagikan kue kepada anak-anak dibanding membiarkan mereka melihat dram keluarga. Sakura sendiri merasa tidak percaya. Sarada seolah-olah hanya bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Ia tampak senang. Matanya yang akhir-akhir ini sayu bersinar begitu magis. Kuat dan berapi-api. Pertanda jika dia senang.

"Aku membujuk Tsunade. Ini mempertarukan posisiku sebagai Hokage, kau tahu."

Naruto berbisik di telinganya. Sakura ingin memeluk Naruto dan mengatakan terima kasih. Tetapi detik itu, Sasuke berbalik. Sarada masih di gendongannya. Dalam tatapan mata yang berpagut, ia tahu suaminya itu memintanya mendekat. Ia berlari dan memeluknya. Dalam kedekatan yang begitu intim, dia tahu, keduanya sama-sama terluka.

Mereka terikat waktu. Waktu itu menjalin takdir. Seolah-olah semesta tengah menyusun teori yang membuat mereka kesulitan. Hati keduanya terjalin luka. Mereka tahu, jika masing-masing mereka adalah luka.

"Mama," suara Sarada membawa Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata, "Terima kasih."

Tetapi Sakura lupa. Dia tidak sakit. Begitu pula Sasuke. Mereka terluka, tetapi tidak sakit. Gadis kecil ini adalah segala obat yang mereka butuhkan.

"Sakura," didengarnya Sasuke berkata lembut. Bibirnya menempel di telinga Sakura, karena mereka masih berpelukan dan berdiri terlalu dekat, "I love you. In case you forget,"

Sakura tersenyum. Ia ingat kebiasaan ini, bertahun-tahun lalu, "I love you too. In case you didn't already know."

FIN


End file.
